


star gazing

by TragicNerd



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicNerd/pseuds/TragicNerd
Summary: "i thought you were straight." michael added as an afterthought. "though if you kiss me like that again, i don't care what you call yourself."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	star gazing

logan lifted his phone towards the sky, trying to find a signal. he sighed while shaking his head. he turned towards michael. the lovebirds having already drifted off in their own world and natasha was talking to her boyfriend who met them in the field. "nope, i can't find a signal." he informed michael.

michael rolled his eyes. "we're out in the middle of a field at night, logan. why don't you look up."

"i am looking up." he said, waving his phone.

"no, you dumbass. without your phone. honestly, this generation." michael muttered.

logan purses his lips then shoved his phone in his pocket. he could show him. he could go without his phone for awhile. "alright, you've got my attention, old man."  
michael pointed at him and glared. he motioned for logan to follow him. he sat on the grass and laid back.

"stargazing." logan deadpanned.

"yes, you jackass. now lay down and look at the stars with me."

logan really hoped his blush wasn't noticeable as he laid down next to michael. he pulled his beanie off to give him something to do with his hands.

michael started listing off the constellations that they could see while also adding some of the myths that came with them. logan was only half listening, sometimes peaking glances at michael when he was talking so fast he knew he wouldn't notice.

logan had been confused with michael this whole trip. sometimes he seemed like a jackass, (which reminded him of sage) and other times he would do things like this and he would be so kind, that it made logan question everything he thought he knew about the boy. he's never questioned anything more than when he's with this boy.

apparently he hadn't been subtle enough when he was sneaking glancing at michael because he turned his head and smirked at logan. stop looking at me like that, logan thought.

"am i annoying you too much? gotta go back on your phone?" he questioned, but logan could see something in his eyes. a type of vulnerability that he might actually be annoying logan.

he quickly shook his head, making sure michael knew he didn't mind. "no, no. i enjoy you talking about astrology. you seem to know a lot about it."

michael shrugged the best he could from where he was laying down. "i have busy parents and i never exactly enjoyed the party scene." he turned and gave logan a soft smile. damnit, he thought, he was so gone.

logan thought he saw michael's eyes flicked down before he turned his eyes back towards the sky and continued talking about the stars.

logan continued staring.

"michael." he said, to get his attention.  
he turned his head to look at logan. "what's-" he barely finished his sentence before logan leaned in.

it wasn't a hard and long kiss. it was soft and slow, and logan thought this was what the movies and books talked about. the way your body felt aflame while your lips kissed petals. his lips tasted like coffee and logan has never loved coffee more than he has in that moment.

they both broke away for air, hearing a small whistle. he distinctively remembers having dropped his beanie. "wow." was all logan muttered.

michael raised his eyebrows. "you kissed me like that and all you say is wow. should i feel insulted?"

logan's eyes flickered to michaels lips. "it's a good wow."

"i thought you were straight." michael added as an afterthought. "though if you kiss me like that again, i don't care what you call yourself."

they were still laying on the ground, logan realized. he sat up, dragging michael with him. logan shrugged while grabbing his shirt and tugging him towards him. "i don't mind bending a little for you."

and then they both seemed to have the same idea. they met in the middle and the stars in their eyes had brightened a little bit when they pulled back for air.


End file.
